Behind the scenes
by xthewriter
Summary: O filme é sobre um vampiro que se apaixona perdidamente por uma humana. O vampiro é interpretado por Edward Masen, a humana por Isabella McCarty. O único problema? Eles se odeiam! / All Human, OOC. / Rated M para linguagem e futuras lemons.
1. Prologue

**Informações:**

**Nome: **Behind the scenes.

**Gênero:** Romance/Humor.

**Sinopse:** Edward Masen e Isabella McCarty são duas estrelas de cinema mundialmente famosas. Ambos são chamados para estrelar um romance entre um vampiro e uma humana. O único problema é que os personagens se amam, enquanto Edward Masen e Isabella McCarty se detestam.

**Estilo:** AH / OOC.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

**Edward POV.**

Meu nome é Edward Anthony Masen e eu sou um dos melhores atores da minha geração. Eu fui descoberto quando tinha sete anos e, desde então, venho estrelando todo e qualquer tipo de filme, tendo sempre o papel principal. E, no meu mais novo filme, Crepúsculo, não seria diferente. Eu ia fazer o papel de Edward Cullen, um vampiro que se apaixona por uma humana. Li o livro há alguns dias e me assustei. A intensidade do relacionamento da minha personagem com Isabella Swan, a humana por quem ele se apaixona, é admirável. É um amor que não se encontra mais nos dias de hoje. Eu só espero que tenham conseguido uma boa atriz para o papel da garota.

– Edward! – A voz fina ao meu lado exclamou, interrompendo meus pensamentos. – Eu estou te chamando há meia hora. Anda, nós vamos acabar perdendo o vôo.

Mary Alice Brandon, a dona da voz fina, era a minha agente. Alice era uma garota baixa, cabelo curto e negro, olhos azuis. Aquela garota tinha mais energia que uma criança.

– Me lembre, de novo, porque temos que pegar um avião quando eu tenho um jato particular pronto pra me levar à qualquer lugar?

Mary Alice revirou os olhos para mim.

– Eddie, – Eu detesto quando ela me chama de Eddie – graças a sua ex-namorada, todos pensam que você é um metido, sem coração, que dorme com uma mulher diferente por semana.

– Alice. – Ela me olhou, um olhar questionador. – Você acabou de me descrever.

Ela revirou aqueles olhos enormes de novo.

– EU sei disso, Edward. É a imprensa que nós temos que convencer do contrário.

Ela entregou ao segurança nossos passaportes e, então, entramos no avião. Olhei para o meu papel e franzi o cenho.

– Qual é a sua cadeira?

– K17.

– M16. Não vamos sentar juntos, então.

– Está feliz que não vamos sentar juntos? – Mas, antes que eu pudesse me defender, um cara alto, loiro, se sentou na poltrona ao lado de Alice. Ela sorriu. – A gente se fala, Eddie. Hei, eu sou Alice Brandon! – Ela começou, sentando-se ao lado do homem que eu logo descobri se chamar Jasper Hale.

Ótimo, um longo vôo na classe econômica começa. Bem, pelo menos é o tal Jasper Hale quem vai aguentar a Sininho e não eu. Sorri ao pensar nisso. Ferrou-se, loirinho. E foi então que senti algo bater na minha cabeça.

– Ouch. – Olhei para cima, procurando o imbecil que tinha acertado uma bolsa em mim. E vi a pessoa que eu menos queria ver de novo na minha vida. E, pela cara dela, era reciproco.

– Eu não acredito! – Exclamamos juntos.

Alguém lá em cima realmente me odeia.

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que gostem da história. Por favor, quero reviews!


	2. Chapter one

**N/A: **Gostaria de agradecer a **Chantal Cullen**, **Srta. Ayanami-Granger,** **Gaby Masen Cullen** e **Hithi**.

Continuem lendo e mandando reviews!

* * *

No capítulo anterior:

– _Eu não acredito! – Exclamamos juntos._

_Alguém lá em cima realmente me odeia._

**Chapter one.**

**Bella POV.**

Aqueles foram os piores quarenta minutos da minha vida. Presa numa limousine durante quarenta minutos com Emmett e Rosalie. Eu realmente devia ganhar um prêmio por isso. Foram quarenta longos minutos vendo Emmett McCarty, meu querido irmão, enfiando a língua na garganta de Rosalie Hale, minha melhor amiga desde os sete anos. Maldita hora em que eu apresentei esses dois.

Bati a porta do carro com toda a força, frustrada.

– Ei, Bella. – Emmett chama. Eu me viro. – Comporte-se, ok?

Limito-me a revirar os olhos e cair fora dali. Jasper está rindo de mim.

– Não é engraçado.

– Admita, é hilário. – Ele ri de novo, mas logo volta a ficar sério ao ver a minha cara.

Jasper Hale é, no mínimo, uma criatura muito estranha. Jasper é irmão de Rosalie. Ele é um soldado americano, ótimo em estratégias de guerra, mas, desde que ele quase morreu em campo de batalha, Rose e eu o obrigamos a trabalhar pra mim, como meu segurança. Afinal, ele é definitivamente o melhor.

Assim como eu, também, sou uma das melhores. Meu nome é Isabella McCarty e eu sou uma atriz. No momento, estou entrando no avião junto com Jasper, que continua me olhando estranho.

– O que?

– Sua poltrona?

Eu olhei para o papel que estava segurando.

– M15.

– Eu sou K17. – Ele sorriu, como quem pede desculpas.

– 'Ta tudo bem, Jasper. Eu te vejo em terra. – Ele riu e foi se sentar.

Eu demorei um tempinho para achar o meu lugar e, quando achei, consegui tropeçar nos meus próprios pés e acertar a minha bolsa na cabeça do meu colega de vôo.

–Ouch! – Eu ouvi uma voz familiar dizer. Abri a boca, pronta para pedir desculpas quando vi quem estava sentado na poltrona ao lado da minha. Ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Edward Masen.

– Eu não acredito! – Nós exclamamos juntos.

Definitivamente, hoje não é meu dia de sorte.

– O que é que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele me fuzilou com aqueles olhos verdes. Idiota.

– Nós estamos num avião! O que acha que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Eu podia sentir meu rosto ficando vermelho. Certo, isso foi uma pergunta idiota. Isso não pode estar acontecendo! Um vôo inteiro com Edward Masen? Eu preferia morrer.

– Senhorita? Poderia, por favor, sentar-se? Vamos decolar.

Sem alternativas, eu me sentei ao lado do imbecil que eu tanto detestava.

– Você não tem um jato particular? – Perguntei, encarando-o com desdém.

– Minha agente me obrigou a vir na classe econômica.

Mordi o lábio para não rir.

– Se eu bem me lembro, você também tem um jato. – Ele disse, um sorriso torto na boca.

– Resolvi ser do povo.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas como quem não acredita e se virou. Tentei colocar meu braço no descanso de braço, mas o dele já estava lá. Bufei, frustrada.

– Será que você poderia tirar o braço do MEU descanso de braço?

– E quem disse que é seu descanso de braço?

– Eu digo.

– Pois eu digo que é MEU descanso de braço. – Ele disse, encarando-me e empurrando meu braço pra fora.

Encarei de volta, irritada, e empurrei o braço dele.

E ele empurrou o meu. E eu empurrei o dele. E ele empurrou o meu de novo. E eu empurrei o dele também. E nós ficamos nessa briga até que uma das aeromoças parou do meu lado.

– Com licença?

– QUE É? – Nós dois berramos, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas ali.

– Ahn... Eu... Os senhores estão com algum problema?

– NÃO! – Nós dois berramos juntos, de novo.

Ela tratou de sair rapidinho dali depois disso.

– Porque você tem que ser tão irritante, McCarty?

– Eu sou irritante? Você é quem sempre cria problemas, Masen. Porque você não pode simplesmente TIRAR A PORCARIA DO SEU BRAÇO DO MEU DESCANSO DE BRAÇO?

– Ela disse Masen? Edward Masen?

– Aquela é Isabella McCarty?

E foi então que nós percebemos a burrada que cometemos. Olhamos para o lado e vimos o que mais temíamos. Todos olhavam pra gente. De repente, as pessoas começaram a se levantar e nós fizemos o que todos os atores e atrizes famosos fazem quando estão presos num avião cheio de fãs. Nós corremos para o banheiro.

* * *

**Edward POV.**

Eu tranquei a porta do banheiro e me virei para jogar uma água no rosto, quando vi ela ali. Franzi o cenho.

– O que é que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela deu um sorrisinho.

– Nós estamos num avião! O que você acha que eu estou fazendo aqui?

– Haha. Muito esperta. – Rebati, irritado. Encostei a cabeça na porta do banheiro. – Acha que as aeromoças conseguiram acalmar eles?

Ela chegou perto de mim e encostou a cabeça na porta, bem perto de mim. Perto demais. Eu podia detesta-la, mas tinha que admitir, Isabella McCarty era simplesmente estonteante.

– Acho que já. – Ela balançou os cabelos castanhos, e eu pude aspirar o perfume dela. Freesias. E morango. Será que ela usava um shampoo de morango? Concentra, Masen. Foco!

– Ótimo. Eu não aguentaria mais nem um minuto aqui com você. – E, dizendo isso, dei um passo pra frente, destrancando e empurrando a porta. Minha cabeça bateu na superfície lisa desta. McCarty riu.

– Você esqueceu de destrancar, sabidão. – Ela provocou.

Mas eu tinha certeza de que tinha destrancado. Tentei de novo, mas a tranca simplesmente não se destrancava.

– Ahn... – Comecei, sem saber como dizer aquilo.

– O que foi?

– Estamos presos.

**( Eu ia deixar aqui, mas não vou ser tão má assim. )**

– COMO É QUE É? – Bella berrou no meu ouvido. Espera, desde quando eu chamo a McCarty de Bella? O que colocaram na minha água?

Bati na porta, berrando por alguém. Mas, ao que parecia, ninguém podia nos ouvir. Perfeito.

– Ah, ótimo, presa num banheiro de avião, na classe econômica, com Edward Masen. – Ouvi Bella dizer enquanto se sentava na privada. Há. Como se eu quisesse ficar preso aqui com ela.

E nós esperamos. Esperamos. E esperamos. E ninguém apareceu. Depois de algum tempo, eu já havia aberto minha camisa e Bella se abanava com as mãos.

– Ta quente aqui ou impressão minha?

– Brincou, né? – Respondeu ela, revirando os olhos. – Estamos num banheiro minúsculo, dentro de um avião. Um banheiro que mal cabe uma pessoa!

Revirei os olhos.

– É impossível puxar assunto com você, não é?

Foi a vez dela revirar os olhos.

– O calor danificou seu cérebro, Masen? Ah, não, espera. Você já nasceu assim.

– É, eu já nasci assim. Não precisei de mil plásticas pra ficar atraente. Já você...

Ela me fuzilou com o olhar. Que medinho.

– Como é que é? – Ela deu um passo pra frente, o que nos deixou ainda mais perto um do outro. E eu não pude deixar de notar como os lábios dela eram atrativos.

– Você me ouviu, Paris Hilton. – Eu respondi, só para provoca-la.

Os mesmos lábios se partiram em horror.

– Escuta aqui, Masen. Eu nunca... – Mas ela nunca chegou a terminar a frase. Porque, num impulso, eu a levantei e, colocando-a sentada na pia, esmaguei os lábios convidativos dela com os meus.

E, sabe-se lá Deus porque, Isabella McCarty, a garota que eu mais odeio no mundo, e que mais me odeia também, fechou seus olhos castanhos, agarrou meu cabelo com as duas mãos e entreabriu aqueles lábios vermelhos, deixando que nossas línguas se tocassem e lutassem uma com a outra. E o gosto dela era divino. Melhor do que qualquer outra modelo, atriz, fã ou cantora famosa que eu já tinha beijado.

Cedo demais, ela se afastou de mim e respirou fundo. Eu fiz o mesmo. Nós nos encaramos por meros segundos.

– Eu ainda te odeio. – Ela disse com a voz rouca.

– Eu também te odeio. – Eu respondi, ainda tentando fazer a minha respiração voltar ao normal.

– Beijar você é a pior coisa que eu já fiz na minha vida. – Ela disse, ainda respirando com dificuldade. As mãos dela continuavam segurando meu cabelo com força, forçando-me a ficar com o rosto a centímetros do dela.

– É uma tortura beijar você também, com certeza.

– Ótimo.

– Ótimo.

E, como se nada tivesse acontecido, Isabella McCarty me puxou para perto, continuando o beijo.

É, alguém lá em cima realmente me ama.

* * *

**N/A:** Vocês podem ter ficado um pouco confusos com o diálogo pós beijo, mas vocês vão entender durante a história o porque de eles dizerem essas coisas. (:

Quero reviews! Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido eu posto!


End file.
